


How Does [It Feel]

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infertility, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Greg can't sire children, his wife finds her own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does [It Feel]

“Mister and Misses Lestrade?”

The young couple looked up anxiously at the nurse who entered the room, hands clasped tightly together. “Yes?” The woman answered for them both, giving the nervous man's hands another tight squeeze.

“The test results have come in, and, well, I'm afraid it's not good news. Ma'am, you're perfectly healthy and normal, but sir..” the nurse took a deep breath. “I'm afraid you are not. We can't tell the cause but you- you can't father children. I-I'm so sorry.” She turned from them both, leaving the small stack of papers on the table as she left.

\- - -

Five months later, Tanya was proclaiming it a miracle, celebrating with her husband and their family as she showed off her newly formed baby bump. “The doctors said it was impossible, but look at this! Can't hardly call this fake!” 

Greg smiled and graciously accepted the well-wishes and blessings of friends and family. He was constantly drinking, though, glad for the beer that made the pain of knowing what she'd done bearable through all this. He'd known since the first night, but she'd begged him. Begged him and begged him to just act as though it was all fine. A miracle, she'd said, that's what she wanted this child to be. After all, she loved him, didn't she?

Seeing her pregnant and radiant, seeing the brilliant smiles she sent his direction, he believed it.

\- - -

The second child had been such a shock. “I just wanted to try for a girl.” she'd told him the night when he'd found out. He let her use him that night, let her moan his name as if she meant it, but he wasn't so sure he believed it when she curled up next to him, whispering “I love you.”

\- - -

After that, he recognized it when she'd spent a night with some other man. She neglected the kids more when she had a lover on the side, spoiled them and didn't look after them. He did his best, though, even with his long hours at work, even when he went on cases for days at a time. He always made time to be home t tuck them in at night, even if only for a few minutes. Those times he missed it, he made time to come in while they were sleeping, pressing soft kisses to their foreheads. 

\- - -

It was when their oldest was ten that she decided to ask for a divorce. She had the gall to do it at the dinner table, in front of their children. That was when he decided it would be worth the battle for custody.

He won.


End file.
